onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kurotsuru
Should this page be moved to "Blackbeard (doctor)"? --Meganoide 11:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Two Words It looks like this guy's name is two words. If you look on the jacket there is a space between black and beard. So his name should be Black Beard. It should be moved. 21:13, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice catch. 21:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, good eye. Do it. Name of Article This article needs to be moved back to Black Beard instead of Kurotsuru. We use manga images as the number 1 source for names. Kurotsuru came from the databook so it isn't as reliable. SeaTerror (talk) 23:00, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, the manga never said "Black Beard" is his actual name. It was just written on his coat. Could be a nickname. 20:33, May 18, 2013 (UTC) That's a bit unprofessional to have a nickname on the coat. 20:51, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Speculations. 20:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) We do use manga names over databook names. Similar to how Happa is used and not Yamao. I don't think it's speculation since it's ON his coat. 21:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC) It might be a nickname. 19:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Stop edit warring. The manga said Black Beard, and the databook said Kurotsuru. Saying it's his nickname is SPECULATION. 19:38, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll just copy and paste the way we do sources again: Original manga (especially those with English text written in it) SBS Databooks Anime Scanlators/fansubbers (depends on reliability of scanlators/fansubbers) English Manga (Viz) English Subs (Funimation) English Dubs (FUNimation SeaTerror (talk) 19:39, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Saying its his name is speculation. 19:40, May 19, 2013 (UTC) HE WAS NEVER CALLED BLACKBEARD BUT HE WAS GIVEN A PROPER NAME, WHICH IS KUROTSURU. 19:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ^ Somebody doesn't know how we do sources here. SeaTerror (talk) 19:55, May 19, 2013 (UTC) The correct way we refer to sources in order to solve name issues is indeed as mentioned, by SeaTerror, above. The manga takes precedence and everything else comes later in the order specified. That is especially true when there are multiple names used and we need to find which one to pick. Some examples are Alabasta, Brogy and Dorry, to name a few. MasterDeva (talk) 20:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC) But the thing is he was never called Black Beard. 21:32, May 19, 2013 (UTC) why do we need to change it, that would just complicate things Kuro(black)Tsuru(beard) is fine, besides it differentiates him from Teach -- 22:00, May 19, 2013 (UTC) As ST said, it's our policy to use manga as the primary source & use others when there isn't 1 in it. They're already differentiated as the doctor's name is 2 words while Teach's epithet is 1. Plus, there's also the disambiguation page. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 22:12, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, "Black Beard" never received the proper kanji, romaji and such. Kurotsuru did. 01:15, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Manga over databooks is how we do things. Black Beard is the correct name due to it being from the manga. SeaTerror (talk) 01:47, May 20, 2013 (UTC) He was not called Blackbeard. 12:45, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Black Beard more than anything is simply based on a conclusion arrived at without being directly stated in the manga. Last I checked, the ones crying foul of Kurotsuru don't like it when people arrive at conclusions that aren't directly stated in the manga. In short, Black Beard was more like an assumption (on the part of yours truly) while Kurotsuru is actually confirmed in a better way. 17:01, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Confirmed my ass. The name is flat out shown on his coat and since manga is the number one priority we use the manga name over the databook name. SeaTerror (talk) 17:31, May 20, 2013 (UTC) the name on his coat say Kurotsuru 17:34, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I think you need to go to the doctor to get your eyes checked. SeaTerror (talk) 18:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) you mean an Optomitrist 18:55, May 20, 2013 (UTC)